First Friend First Love
by Hermione434
Summary: Harry is in his 1st year and while he's looking for Platform 9 34 he meets a potential friend...
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Friend First Love

Author's Note: This is my first story ever like written for other's to see. So take pity on me and try to be nice!

Disclaimer: All Charies (Characters) belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling who brought the wonderful Harry Potter books into our lives. I although may have moved people here and there and added a few Charies of my own!

* * *

Chapter 1:

As Harry made his way around Kings Cross Station, he bumped into a tall pretty girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It was my fault. I'm such a klutz!" The girl said looking at him. "It's okay. No one's hurt right?" Harry asked. "No, I'm not anyway. Sorry for being rude but my name's Jane-Jane Rosenburg." Jane said smiling. "I'm Harry-Harry Potter." Harry said shaking her hand. Jane looked at him and saw his trunk and owl. "You don't happen, by any chance, to be looking for Platform 9 ¾, are you?" "Erm…actually yes I am. How did you know?" Harry asked. "Well that's where I'm headed. Need help finding it?" "Yes, actually, yes I do." Harry said grabbing his stuff. "Great! Just follow me!" Jane said grabbing her trunk and owl cage and walking in the direction of Platforms 9 & 10.

"Here we are!" Jane said stopping in front of the support between Platforms 9 &10. "Where?" Harry asked looking around. "Right here! You see this support, well it's the key into getting onto Platform 9 ¾! Just walk through when the muggles aren't looking!" Jane said. "Erm…are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Yes! I have an older sister, Katie, she goes to Hogwarts now, and well she told me the trick to getting onto Platform 9 ¾." Jane said looking around. "Muggles should be looking away in about 5 minutes." Jane estimated grabbing her stuff. "See you on the other side, Harry!" Jane said and then she walked through to Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next part which I promise will be longer than this one! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: First Friends First Love**

**Author's Note: There will be lots of made up charries in my stories. Yes I know stick to the basics, but the made ups will mostly be of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or a teacher that we dunno the name of. I would like to thank my reviewers: ****Little Morgsi, patty17diggory, **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the main charries. They are all products, that I am using, that belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling who brought Harry Potter to so many of us!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: **

Jane walks through the barrier between Platforms 9 & 10, and looks around. Then she spots her older sister (by one year) Katlyn. "Katie! I made it!" Jane calls across the platform. Katlyn motions for Jane to go over to her. Jane takes her stuff and puts it on the train, giving it to one of the attendants to hold until she got back. Then she walked over to Katlyn.

"What is it Katie?" Jane asked standing next to her sister. You could hardly tell they were sisters. Katlyn had waist length brown hair, while Jane had shoulder length blonde hair. Katlyn had blue eyes and Jane had lovely hazel eyes. "This is Draco Malfoy, son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts too." Katie said motioning to Draco. 'Draco's a pretty cute guy. He has silver/blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Looks like the perfect guy for me!' Jane thought. "Hello Jane." Draco said speaking. "He…Hello! What house do you think you'll be in?" Jane asked as they headed for the train, to look for an empty compartment.

* * *

Harry stood there for five seconds after Jane went through the barrier. 'What happened and where'd she go?' Harry thought looking at the time. 'I should get going…the train should be leaving soon.' "Always packed with muggles!" Harry hears someone say. He walks away from the platform and looks to see who said it. It was a lady, with red hair, and a bunch of boys and a girl following her. 

"Okay Percy you go first." The lady said as one of the boys took his cart and walked through the barrier. "Fred, George you guys go." She said. "I'm not Fred he is." "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Two boys said grabbing their carts. "Sorry George, Fred." She replied. "Just kidding I am Fred!" One of the twins said. The lady was going to say something but the twins had left. Harry decided to ask the woman how to get through since Jane hadn't really told him anything. "Erm…excuse me. How…how…" "How to get onto the platform dear?" She asked. "Yes…" "Well its Ron's first time too." The lady said as the last boy smiled weakly. "All you do is walk through the barrier, better do it at a run if you're scared." She said smiling as Harry grabbed his stuff and ran through the barrier.

'Whoah!' Harry thought as he emerged through the other side of the barrier. He looked around and saw the scarlet steam ship that was the Hogwarts Express. Harry walked towards the Hogwarts Express wondering if he'd see Jane again.

* * *

"Jane!" An 11 year-old brunette called as Jane walked onto the Hogwarts Express with Katlyn and Draco behind her. "Pansy! It's so good to see you!" Jane called back running to hug her best friend. Pansy hugged her back. "Come, I already found a compartment. You can sit with us. Hello Katlyn!" Pansy called back at Katlyn as she and Jane linked arms and walked in the direction of the compartment. Katlyn and Draco exchanged glances and shrugged. Then they followed the two girls. 

"Jane introduce me to your guy friend." Pansy said sitting down in the compartment. "Right after you tell me who…" "Crabbe, Goyle! Good to see you two!" Draco said as Crabbe and Goyle smiled. "Erm…you know them?" Jane asked. "Yeah they're my best friends." Draco replied. "Oh! So you must be Draco Malfoy!" Pansy remarked. "Yes, that would be me." Draco said sitting down. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him like body guards. Jane took the seat next to the open door and Katlyn slid in sitting next to the window. They all started talking like they've been best friends forever.

* * *

Harry walked onto the train and looked around for an empty compartment. He didn't much feel like talking with other people at the moment. He looked into one compartment and saw two large boys, and a smaller silver/blonde haired boy in between them. As he passed he noticed that there were two brunettes in their too. He had almost lost site of the compartment when he noticed a blonde girl sitting next to the door. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Harry blushed and continued on his way, until he reached the end of the train, and he found an empty compartment. **

* * *

Okay this one may not be so long, but it's longer than the first right? Anyway, I wanna save some of the story for the other chapters. What good is a story without any suspense? Review! Thanks! **


End file.
